


Sounds like Fun

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grace-Powered Orgasms, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Someone requested a Top!Dean, Bottom!Cas sounding fic. Ta-da!





	Sounds like Fun

“I'm sorry… you want me to do  _ what?”  _ Dean Winchester hissed, boggling at the angel in front of him. He wiped his face on his sleeve, trying to mop up the beer that had sprayed from his nose when he choked. On the other side of the hotel room, Sam and Gabriel regarded him with concern and suspicion.

 

“Sounding. I read about the practice online, and-”

 

“Aaaand that's our cue to leave! Come on, Sampson… before our brothers traumatize us any worse!” Gabriel grabbed ahold of the younger Winchester, whose eyes were now dinner plate wide, and snapped. The pair vanished. Dean was still staring at Castiel, uncomprehending.

 

“As I was saying. I would like to try sounding.” The raven-haired angel stated bluntly. “It is the practice of inserting a rod into the urethra for sexual pleasure.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Cas! I know what it is. And fuck no!” Dean almost missed the crestfallen expression that crossed his Angel’s face.

 

“Oh. Forget I mentioned it.”

 

Dean bit back a groan. “No, wait. Tell me  _ why,  _ because it sounds painful as fuck. And… well, you know how I am about hurting you.”

 

“Dean, disregarding the fact that you couldn't hurt me if you tried, from my research it is not painful at all. ‘Intense’, but not painful or damaging.” Dean could all but hear the air quotes. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Angel…”

 

“You have said no, so I will ‘drop it’.” This time, he really did do the air quotes. Dean sighed. 

 

“No, don't do that. Look, you caught me by surprise. Can you tell me  _ why  _ you want to try it? I mean, that's a huge jump from handcuffs and ball gags.” 

Castiel stared at his scuffed dress shoes, clearly embarrassed. "I am unsure what about it draws my attention so much. It's enticing in a way that I cannot explain, like you and your fixation with lace and silk."

 

The pair had slowly been exploring the kinkier side of their sex lives. It had started when Dean had slammed Castiel against a bathroom wall and stuffed three fingers into his mouth to muffle his whimpers. The Angel had cum in his pants before Dean had done anything more than rut against him. Then, there had been the rushed but silent hand jobs in the front seat while Sam and Gabriel slept in the back. A few weeks after that, Cas had earned his first spanking. The Angel had again orgasmed completely untouched. Dean found that entirely too hot. Cas had turned the tables on him by performing a lap dance while wearing creamy white stockings and a matching thong. Dean blew in minutes, yelling loud enough that Sam had burst in, thinking he was being murdered. He still hasn't let him live that one down.

 

So, kink wasn't really a new thing for them. But this...this seemed like a big leap. Dean mulled it over. “You're sure it won't actually harm you?”

 

And yeah, Dean was really touchy about that. If you  _ had _ to label him, it would probably be a Gentle Dom. Not that he went in for titles, or being called “Sir”. No, he just liked making his partners feel good. Even before Cas, he had usually been game for damned near anything as long as whoever he was with got off spectacularly. Pleasuring others was his ‘kink’. Not like Sam… growing up in each other's back pockets, Dean knew _ far _ more about Sam’s proclivities than he cared to, and Gabriel wasn’t exactly shy about screaming his way through an orgasm. Dean shook his head.

 

“I'm sure. I've done plenty of research into it.” 

 

The Winchester sighed again. “Alright. We need to get…” there was a soft snap, and Dean had to laugh. On the bed was a bottle labeled “Surgilube” and a neatly rolled bundle of cloth. When he opened the bundle, he found an array of metal rods of varying sizes, each with a blunt head on one end and a thick ball on the other. A yellow sticky note proclaimed  _ ‘BE SAFE, KIDDOS’  _ in Gabriel’s messy scrawl. 

 

“Fucking Archangel…” Dean growled. 

 

Castiel cut him off with a kiss. “He means well.” The hunter snorted disbelievingly, but he pulled out one of the more slender rods to examine. It was seamlessly smooth and curved just slightly, probably to match the curvature of Castiel’s cock. The smallest one didn't look like it would even stretch the interior of the urethra, nothing less cause damage. Dean sighed and set his shoulders.

 

“Alright.” 

 

Whatever else he might have said was cut off by Castiel’s tongue suddenly in his mouth. The angel’s enthusiastic kiss had the hunter groaning softly. He tangled his hands into perpetual bedhead and tugged just the way the Seraph liked it. Castiel whined. 

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Fuck, that was the sex-voice coming out _ already _ and Dean could feel the evidence of his lover’s arousal pressed up against his belly. Castiel was pawing at Dean's shirts, trying to yank them off without breaking the lip lock.

 

Dean chuckled. Castiel only got like this when he was  _ really  _ randy, and regardless of his concerns, it was a huge turn on. He felt his own dick give a hard twitch against his fly. Hmm… maybe he could work with this. Getting Cas off was always a surefire way to trip his trigger, regardless. He batted away fumbling hands and stripped down to his jeans before divesting Castiel of his trench coat. There was another snap and suddenly the angel was stark naked, erection bobbing merrily at him, and Dean couldn't help but burst out laughing.

 

“Impatient, babe?” Castiel scowled at him. “Gabriel's been a bad influence on you.” 

 

“Get on with it, or I'll pin you to the wall and just masturbate and not let you touch.” Blue eyes flashed dangerously and Dean shuddered. The Seraph had done exactly that once, using a vibrating dildo tl work himself to orgasm repeatedly while leaving Dean hard and aching for what felt like hours before letting him down. The hunter had lasted a grand total of three thrusts once he was  _ finally  _ allowed to sink into Castiel’s body. The merciless little shit.

 

“Alright, alright. Lay back.” Dean nuzzled into the crook of the other man’s neck, nibbling and kissing and sucking sharp bruises in a trail all the way down his chest. He stopped to suckle at an overly-sensitive nipple until Castiel growled and shoved him further south by his hair. Dean huffed a laugh against a prominent hip bone. The angel’s cock was achingly hard and dripping, and Dean couldn't resist licking a broad stripe up the red flesh. Castiel thrashed.

 

“Do  _ not _ tease me right now, Dean!”

 

Dean snorted. “Got a hair trigger today, angel? Maybe I should just do…  _ this.”  _ He suddenly plunged down, taking all eight inches in one swallow. Castiel howled, digging his heels into the mattress and arching his back in a deep bow. The hunter let himself be shoved away roughly as the angel clenched his fingers around the base of his cock hard enough to cut off the looming release.

 

“You...you…  _ assbutt!”  _ Castiel panted, and Dean briefly worried that he was about to be smote on the spot. Instead, Castiel lunged at him and smacked his fingers over the brand on Dean's shoulder. Instantly, pleasure that wasn't his own overwhelmed him and Dean howled his way through what should have been Castiel’s orgasm. Completely blindsided by the heat blazing through his veins, Dean didn't know what had hit him until his boxers were wet and sticky. He sucked in several desperate lungfuls of air, trying to combat the way his vision was fading around the edges.

 

“You… you-” 

 

“Dean, if you call me a cheater right now, you  _ will  _ regret it.” And yeah, that would be pretty hypocritical. The Winchester had played dirty pool and been punished for it (if you could call a mindbending orgasm punishment). With a very immature facial expression, Dean peeled his tacky boxers and jeans off, throwing them onto Sam and Gabriel's bed just to piss them off later.

 

Trying for sexy and landing more in the ‘dopy, fucked-out’ category, Dean crawled up to lay beside his lover. He nudged at Castiel’s shoulder and the angel went easily, sprawling flat on his back in an uncoordinated flop. Dean nuzzled and kissed the other man’s languid smile. He trailed his fingers down a firmly muscled chest, over powerful abs with just the right amount of softness, and cupped the angel’s cock. He didn't tease this time, just stoked it a few times because he loved how it made the powerful creature mewl and whine.

 

“We’ll start slow.” With his free hand, Dean retrieved the thinnest sound and the sterile lubricant. He poured more of the slick than was strictly necessary into his palm and coated the cold steel rod, warming it in his hand for a moment before carefully nudging the tip against Castiel’s slit. The first touch had the angel’s hands flailing on the comforter, and Dean chuckled.

 

“Hands on the headboard, baby.” He was obeyed instantly- outside the bedroom, Castiel was his equal and gave orders as often as he took them. But here… here, he listened. Here, he obeyed. Here, he bent to the will of a mere human. And here, he loved it more than he would ever admit. 

 

The sound dipped slightly, pressing minutely into Castiel’s urethra, and he whined softly. With one hand still steadying the shaft, Dean started easing the rod in. He let gravity do most of the work, letting it slide down until it could go no further. The large ball rested against the head of Castiel’s cock, and Dean let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

 

“How’s that, angel?” Dean rumbled. He glanced up and was more than a little surprised at how relaxed the other man looked- Dean honestly couldn't believe he could be so calm with a steel rod down his cock!

 

“Good. Doesn't really stretch or anything. It… ah. Tickles? I'm not sure how to describe it.” 

 

Dean hummed. He knew that there were tons of nerve endings inside the shaft that were basically never stimulated. It was probably a lot to process. Idly, he gave the angel’s cock a few lazy strokes. 

 

“Now that…  _ that  _ feels good.” Castiel groaned.

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Like… like you're masturbating me from the inside out.” Dean really shouldn't be as turned on by the way Castiel said ‘masturbating’ as he was- it was too clinical for what they were doing. But then again, the angel could make reading the dictionary sound sexy.

 

“Ready to move up a level?” The angel nodded firmly, hands still locked around the spindles of the headboard, and Dean eased the sound out. He tossed it aside to be cleaned later and retrieved the next size up. He lubed it the way he had the first and guided it in, again letting gravity do all the work. Castiel hummed, hips shifting a little.

 

“That’s a bit more of a stretch. Feels good, though.” 

 

The Winchester was glad for the feedback, since his own cock kind of wanted to crawl back into his body at the sight in front of him. The way Castiel’s face and chest were flushed and the thin sheen of sweat gathering on him was sexy as fuck, though. This was probably Dean’s most confused boner ever… including the one that involved Rhonda Hurley and those damned panties.

 

Shaking himself out of his musings, Dean resumed his languid strokes. Castiel rumbled in approval, a soft purr from somewhere in his gut, and Dean took that as a “yes please may I have another”. His strokes became a little firmer and his free hand came down to cup and roll the angel’s balls, tugging at the sac every now and then. It never failed to make the angel go crazy, and Dean grinned wolfishly when the other man started squirming on the bed.

 

“Another?” The angel panted. Dean quickly obliged, retrieving the sounding rod that was the same thickness as his pinky. He knew this one would stretch a bit, and Castiel reacted beautifully to the increased pressure. He moaned, a low, broken noise, and began writhing in earnest. 

 

“Dean…” He groaned. The hunter chuckled and kept working his lover’s now purpling shaft. His fingers trailed down towards the angel’s hole, stopping to press firmly against his perineum. The shocked howl that was torn from Castiel’s throat wasn’t what Dean had expected.

 

“Do that again!” Castiel gasped, eyes wild. Curious, Dean repeated the way he had dug his fingers into the delicate flesh.

 

“I can...ah! I can feel the sound pressing my prostate when you do that!” 

 

“Oh holy fuck… no wonder you went bonkers!” Dean watched in awe as Castiel writhed, heels scrambling for purchase on the cheap comforter. A sharp crack signaled the death of the headboard, torn to splinters under the powerful grip of an angel. Now that he knew exactly how to drive his lover wild with these new toys, Dean exploited that knowledge ruthlessly. He massaged Castiel’s taint with one hand and worked his throbbing shaft with the other, reducing the Seraph to a screaming pile of mush in extremely short order.

 

“Dean… Dean, I’m-!”

 

Thankfully, Dean had years of experience in translating Castiel’s broken, half-Enochian speech he devolved into when he was about to orgasm. He quickly tugged the sound out and cast it aside. “Come for me, angel.” He ordered just before he sealed his plush lips over the head of Castiel’s dick and sucked for all he was worth.  

 

The angel came with an inhuman scream, his true voice edging in enough to crack a mirror down the middle and blow out every light bulb in the room. Dean slammed his eyes shut just in time to avoid being blinded by the flash of his lover’s wings. Jets of hot, bittersweet cum landed on Dean's waiting tongue and he swallowed happily, rutting against Castiel's hip in short, choppy thrusts until he spilled over again. This orgasm, his second for the night, was softer and less overwhelming. He likened it to sinking into a warm bath at the end of the day- easy and comforting. 

 

When the dust settled, Dean looked around in amazement. It had been a  _ long  _ time since he’d made the angel lose control enough to destroy a room. Castiel was out for the count, and Dean happily crawled up to absolutely  _ not  _ cuddle his love. Oh, who was he kidding? Dean was a total cuddlebug when it came to the angel. 

 

“Hey, Cas? You with me enough to get the blanket for us?” There was no verbal response, though the hunter found himself suddenly covered. “Awesome.”

 

Decades of instinct had Dean rousing just enough to verify that the door creeping open and hushed voices that he heard were his brother and their ‘plus one’ Archangel, not something that needed to be shot. 

 

“Fuck, Cassie trashed the room big time.” 

 

“I seriously don't want details, Gabe. Just fix it so we can pretend this never happened.” There was a soft click of Gabriel mojoing things. “Thanks, babe.” 

 

The other pair rustled around a bit, obviously getting ready for bed, and Dean let himself start to drift off again.

 

“Ah! That’s  _ disgusting!  _ Dean, you jerk!” Dirty jeans and boxers landed on the elder Winchester’s head and Sam stormed out of the room again, followed by a protesting ArchHerald. Dean snorted, tossed the soiled cloth aside, and curled tighter around the sleeping angel.


End file.
